HELP
by morphine121
Summary: While fighting, Asta got infected by enemy's item that makes him weak. It would last for a day. YunoAsu. BL. Yaoi smut.
1. Chapter 1

**HELP**

Summary : While fighting, Asta got infected by enemy's item that makes him weak. It would last for a day. YunoAsu. BL. Yaoi smut.

…

A strange mist covered around Asta but he couldn't slash it away with his giant mighty demon slayer anti-magic sword.

"WHY?! Why it doesn't work?!" complained Asta as he frustrated swinging his sword back and forth.

"Because it isn't magic that you can cut off."

"WHAT?! UGHHH!"

The answer of the enemy made him get panicked. His body was trembling. The effect of the mist has started. Asta fell on his knees sweaty. His eyes reflected fear.

"No… No… Don't get close to me… Leave me alone… Help…" said Asta with shaky voice. The enemy smiled proudly and satisfied, leaving him behind. And next, the gloomy green eyed flowing out tears.

A jet black haired male ran chasing and calling his rival's name. He was sure they were got separated by the enemy's magic.

"ASTA! WHERE ARE YOU? Damn, that shorty. Just makes me worry so much." Yuno called out loud but stopped when his noisy wind spirit fairy named Bell screamed that she found the one he searched for. He saw his little friend sat on his knees closing his face, probably crying.

"Asta! Oh God, what are y—?"

Asta who recognized whose that voice, opened his palm to face Yuno with his broken expression. Yuno and Bell surprised to look at how wet Asta's face was, but the one that bothered him the most was Asta's unlively eyes.

"Asta gets weird!" Bell whined of shock.

"Y-Yuno… YUNO!"

Asta jumped in Yuno's arms, he was shaking like crazy. His face buried on that Golden Dawn member's fine chest. Yuno himself shocked of Asta, but he smelled something not right with him. He decided to let Asta submitted to his embrace for a moment, making his tiny fairy complained of jealousy.

"I've ever learnt about this. It's a potion to weaken something and you catched it accidently. Don't worry it won't last longer than a day."

"Y-Yuno… help…"

"Shhh … it's all right, I'm with you. I'll take you to your base, okay?"

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T GO! Stay here. Please. I'm begging you. Don't go, Yuno!"

Asta cried out his all facing Yuno straightly while pulling Yuno's uniform fabric. Yuno softened by that. Also—aroused. Asta was all red and soaked. He trembled so much. His voice was shaking. His breath heavy as gasp. He ran his palm to cup Asta's left side of reddish helpless face. That was enough to turned Yuno on. He closed their face's distance and spoke with husky voice of lust.

"Listen, Asta… I'll take care of you for now, but you must pay me with anything I desire."

"A-anything, Yuno…"

"Yuno, don't tell me—" Bell got suspicious but Yuno stopped her immediately.

"Bell, I command you to leave us for a moment now, don't come back before I call you."

After got Asta's agreement, Yuno attacked Asta's mouth, pulling it into a passionate kiss. Asta moaned, but it only drove Yuno crazier. While busy playing his tongue inside Asta, he undressed Asta piece by piece. The sound of their deep kiss made their groin grew harder. Yuno enjoyed Asta's inside mouth with grinding his lower body against him. He also started to groan of the lustful kiss. When Asta's moan became more high pitched and fast, Yuno pulled his lips back, leaving a string of saliva that connected them both.

Asta catched his breath. Yuno gazed the unusual view of a submissive and helpless Asta who laid topless in front of his very own eyes. His golden eyes darkened, clouded of his unreleased desire.

"Ah! Yuno—there— mhhhh…"

Asta moaned cutely as Yuno worked his mouth to kiss Asta's neck sweet spot, added some kissmark there. He also did it to his collarbone, shoulder, and chest. He stopped a while to tease his chest area, even licking his armpit.

"That tickles, Yuno…"

Yuno smirked of that honest reply of his rival. Then he surprised the shorty one with licking his nipple, making him moan again. He licked and sucked it while grope his other side of chest. Asta surely had big breasts that Yuno loved to tease.

"You're sensitive here, huh? I actually always admire and love your chest. So squeezy and lovely."

"It feels good but weird. I don't understand."

His hardness became unbearable as Yuno grope his bulky chest. Yuno who noticed it decided to let it free. He pulled down Asta's pants that made him completely naked.

"NO! YUNO, I—"

"Shhh I'm here, don't worry. At this time, I could kill everyone who gets in our way."

"B-but, I'm scared of being naked."

"It's all right if it's me, yes? No reason to get scared to me. We've known each other since kids."

Asta shut up and nodded. His watery eyes looked at Yuno's trustfully. He bit his lip but it got licked by Yuno who pulled his tongue in again to have more deep kiss. He definitely loved kissing Asta too much. Asta jumped when Yuno found his hard member and let out a whine. The amber eyed guy worked his hand massaging Asta's balls, his mouth helped sucking to hear Asta moan more. Asta who felt the incredible sensation threw his head to the side, his fingers curled holding his pleasure.

"I can't... No more..." He was close, he groaned loud over and let his semen spurted on his own body because Yuno let it out of his mouth.

Not yet controlled his breath, Asta jumped of Yuno's digit that entered his hole forcefully to stretch it. He wept of how it made him felt weird. When Yuno found his spot, he automatically moaned loud of pleasure.

"AHNN... Yunooo..."

"It's okay, it's okay,"

Felt Asta trembled of his action, Yuno responsibly comforted him. He ended up losing his patience.

"I can't hold it anymore, Asta. I'm gonna enter."

Yuno undressed himself totally to make Asta more relaxed. But his throbbing member scared Asta.

"N-no way, it won't fit—!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Yuno hungrily catched Asta's mouth again to prevent him complaining. He still murmured of protest in his mouth, but Yuno's tip already invaded inside. Asta groaned loud wanting to let go because of pain he suffering in his lower body, but Yuno held him. When he fully inserted, Asta shouted.

"UGHHH IT HURTS! NO MORE—HMPHHH!"

"Please bear with it for a moment, okay? I promise it would subside soon."

Yuno pushed Asta's face to his chest, calming him while he moved his member in and out. It was slow at first but got quickened and strong. Yuno was busy looking for the weakest spot Asta had inside, he kept pounding ignored Asta's whine of complains. Finally he heard his moan switched to higher pitch.

"Hahnnn there. There."

Yuno smirked of his success, he bit and licked Asta's lonely ear. Asta cried of pleasure placing both his legs on Yuno's back to deepen the intense penetration. Asta chanted Yuno's name over.

"Yuno. Yuno. I'm cumming again. Yuno. Yunoyunoyunoyunoyuno. Cum—ahhhaaaa!"

"Damn, I also—"

Asta was drooling when he and Yuno cum together. Yuno pulled out of Asta's body. But he still didn't have enough. He would continue while Asta still in delicious mode. He would take care of the rest later.

…


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE FU—OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

That was Asta's first word after woke up from the eventful night. He sat up and felt pained over his body, extremaly his bottom. He didn't understand why, though. Yuno was still sleeping soundly beside him. It wasn't Yuno that shocked him out, but the fact that they were both naked side to side was.

'What should I do, then? Should I wake Yuno up? Hmmm, I think it's not a good idea looking how peaceful his sleep. I don't want to bother him. It's kinda rude. But I'm clueless about myself. I think it's just a pain caused of my last fight as usual.' Asta thought to himself. He smiled gazing at Yuno's super handsome features that still there even when he was sleeping with messy hair. He touched Yuno's side face with his fingers gently but Yuno who noticed it in his sleep just pulled his waist and moved his body to the side.

"Asta," called Yuno smiling in his dream. He buried his face into Asta's waist. Asta jumped of that action, embarrassing. Yuno's morning erection pushed against Asta's leg.

'What the heck happened last night, anyway? Why is Yuno like this? It's not like him at all!' said Asta in his own mind. He decided to wake Yuno gently by shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Yuno. Yuno. Wake up."

After a moment, the pair of golden eyes opened slowly. He learnt that Asta has confused look up there with weird smile.

"Good morning. Sorry to wake you up, but can you explain?"

Asta gave him a strange smile to hide his confusion and awkwardness. Yuno didn't want to answer. He was scared that Asta would likely blamed him about the pain he received after the rape. Yes, he couldn't deny that he took advantage of the helpless Asta and raped him. But he thought it wasn't right to lie. He should be honest and responsible. He believed Asta was always an understanding person.

"I'm sorry. I did a mistake. Maybe I should get punished in jail."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I raped you last night."

"R-Rape? RAPE? B-But how? How the heck it works? We're both guys."

That time, Yuno showed a confused look about how clueless Asta was. Should he explain the way? But it was really awkward. Guilty feeling enveloped him that he actually tainted an innocent rival of him.

"Uhh… It actually…"

"COME ON, I'M CURIOUS! JUST TELL ME!"

"W-Well… I simply put my peepee inside your butthole. That's how it works..."

A long awkward silence got between them. Yuno who was gulty couldn't face Asta straight so he looked down. He was ready for Asta's rage and indictment towards him. That was how he expected.

"Oh. Now that explains why my butt so hurts."

"Y-Yeah. That is the reason. You could judge my crime to the law court as you please."

"Why would I? I mean, you maybe wrong but I don't really mind if it's you. Yuno is my precious, I don't want you to be jailed. Also, I always wonder how could two guys make out. Glad you explained to me."

"W-What?"

"W-Well… I don't know how to say it right, but… Actually I ever imagine how to have that kind of relationship with you, like touching and pleasing each other. I-It's just my imagination, though. But I never know how it works."

"But why? Why me, anyway? I think Noelle or Mimosa suits you."

"You know… I'm always bad with girls. I couldn't even get accepted by Sister Lily."

"Huh? That's not the reason! What's your sex orientation, anyway?"

"Eh? What is sex orientation?"

Their conversation paused of how annoyed Yuno about the clueless Asta. He still had to explain further after this far.

"It means which gender you desired to be your partner. Male or female."

"Huh? I never really care about that thing. I just… have a sweet spot for you."

"Does it mean you like me?"

Yuno asked so straightforward it made Asta blushed instantly. His amber eyes actually widened and sparkled of hope.

"Umm… Y-Yeah, I think. I kinda like you. Because, you know that the one I believe and raised me up is only you. I don't wanna lose to you as a rival, but I want to be with you by my side as an important person."

Yuno catched Asta's lips after he finished his words. He finally confessed. But actually nobody between them would expect that their feelings were mutual. Yuno pulled out after a while and positioned Asta on his lap.

"Hey, I'm still in the mood. How about I show the way to you so you can see how it works?"

"W-would it hurt?"

"It would, but your strength will help you to endure the pain."

Asta got pulled into Yuno's embrace while sitting on Yuno's lap. But he jolted by the surprise bulge that slowly invaded his bottom hole under. His torture began again as he let out a loud groan over.

…


End file.
